


'Swawesome Santa 2016 - Faber Morning

by allowaykirk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa 2016, Art, Fluff, M/M, bitty's just trying to teach Jack a think or two about figure skating, but jack just wants to flirt, jack's working that zimmermann charm, rip bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allowaykirk/pseuds/allowaykirk
Summary: My 'Swawesome Santa assignment for helbrosi! I hope you like it  ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helbrosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helbrosi/gifts).



 

"Just lift you leg up a little more, sweetheart--that's it!" 

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d1c04ab731fe733b41e8056009983060/tumblr_oi1eqquYDG1tjxnm9o1_1280.jpg)

Tumblr link: http://gouachemole.tumblr.com/post/154342469756/my-art-assignment-for-swawesome-santa-2016-this


End file.
